


What I Started (And What We'll finish)

by daskerlizard



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Knotting, M/M, Murder, Name-Calling, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Racial Tension, Stealing, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, incarceration, no series knowledge needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: Firstly, thank you for clicking on this OC heavy mess of a fic, that means a lot to us! Secondly, you're in for a wild ride of ups and downs that spans across the entirety of the existing storyline in GW2, from the last chapters of the personal story, through all seasons of living world and associated DLCs. Spoilers will be present for all current GW2 media as of posting!To start, this fic follows the story of a young human mesmer who is granted the opportunity to become Commander of the Pact and all the associated hardships and victories the Commander within the story gets, a long with a few additional things that could have happened adjacent to the main story.There will also be a branch of the fic dealing with the stories of 3 sylvari delinquents and their adventures that lead up to them being tangled into the lives of others and the Pact Commander specifically.Other smaller sub plots will also be dotted about as and when they become relevant!for reference:---- [denotes time passed, the longer the dashes, the longer the time passed.]~ [denotes a flash back, dream sequence, or generally something that happened in the past]____ [denotes change in character perspective]
Kudos: 4





	1. A Promotion

After relocating the just formed Pact temporarily to Concordia, a small fortified structure close to the Pact’s goal of Orr, Destrey finds himself receiving a mail from a carrier pigeon. 

_‘ My friend,_

_It's time to begin the Pact's unified effort against Zhaitan. Our future headquarters is already under construction, but I need your input on another important matter: I have called representatives from all three orders in to present my initial proposals on the Pact's command structure, logistics, combat strategies, and other vital issues. I need you there. Please join me in Concordia as soon as you can._

_—Trahearne’_

That sounds like an order if ever he’s heard one. Upon making his way to Concordia, Destrey meets with the aforementioned officials. Firstly, he finds Trahearne, looking a bit greener than usual… Perhaps he was nervous? This was a huge undertaking for a simple scholar. 

Trahearne glances towards Destrey when he notices his approach. “I'm glad to see you. I need to convince the orders of Tyria that the path I've chosen is the right one. Your support could make the difference.”

Nodding, Destrey straightens up, especially knowing that eyes could be upon him from the other representatives. “What do you need?”

“I've assembled all the key personnel and they're standing by. I'd like you to join us for the discussion: you have an important role to play in the Pact.” Comes Trahearne’s reply, concise as always, and perhaps a little foreboding.

“I'm ready. Let's go.” Perhaps that wasn’t truthful of Destrey to say. He felt equally nervous at the moment.

Before they could turn to re-enter the small fortress, Destrey hears the cry of another human, reporting the loss of a nearby ruin to the risen, along with a missing priory squad. Destrey sighs quietly, it’s never simple, is it? He’s tired, hardly any time has passed between now and the battle that reclaimed Claw Island from Zhaitan’s dragon champion. They choose to save formalities until they could secure their allies and take care of whatever was happening in the nearby ruins.

Destrey couldn’t say that a slog through some crumbling Dwarven ruins teeming with risen nuisances was his ideal time spent in timberline falls, but upon finding the missing Priory squad and fighting their way through the ruins, he feels that thinks may finally be looking up. However, it’s never that simple. Hearing distortion crackle through the miasmic air form into a voice with an equally disturbing body, Destrey knew this was going to be a fight. 

Trahearne recognized this Orrian Wraith as Dzhudin Stormbreak, a powerful elementalist, taking the creature out would be a challenge even with their combined firepower. 

-

Taking care of business in the ruins leaves everyone tired. Concordia wasn’t as secure as anyone had hoped, and having a center of risen activity on their doorstep and nothing but wooden walls to stop them was less than ideal. 

“Another time, we will hash out the details of your promotion in Fort Trinity, before anything else happens here. Join me?” Trahearne propositions, met with a hasty nod from Destrey who at this point would welcome a bedroll. “Splendid. Members of the three orders are already setting up Fort Trinity for our arrival, I shall see you there.”

-

Perched right along the coast of one of the most inhospitable areas of mainland Tyria sits an imposing fortress known as Fort Trinity. The three primary orders of Tyria had agreed to use this old fort as a staging ground for their group operations to push forwards into Orr, putting an end to Zhaitan’s corruption once and for all. They would make the Elder Dragon of death and pestilence feel fear and fall by their group efforts, once and for all. Forming this - The Pact, is a step in the right direction. Nestled inside Fort Trinity, the recently appointed leader of the Pact, Marshal Trahearne, takes an address with a young human that he had grown quite familiar with over the passing months. The lad had a reasonably striking appearance compared to the other humans bumbling about the fortress. Dyed bluish grey hair contrasted nicely against his deep tan skin and the pinkish hue of his eyes, despite being of average height, the Marshal dwarfs him easily, just not quite in stature. Trahearne was quite characteristically ‘twiggy’ for his kind.

Standing tall and keeping his posture straight as possible, the aforementioned human tries to keep his mouth shut as a talking plant - a sylvari, he corrects himself mentally, gives him an opportunity of a lifetime. Pact Commander, second-in-command to the Pact Marshal that stood before him. The plant.

“It is an honor to work alongside you, Marshal.” Destrey bows out of respect, slightly uncomfortable at the idea of taking orders from a sylvari. Their race has only existed for what, twenty years? They were younger than he was for gods’ sake. For now he bites his tongue. The significance and the pay were worth much more than a slight that could send him back to the slums he came from.

“Please, there’s no need for formalities at least when it’s just between us. You can still call me Trahearne.” He smiles at him, extending a hand out for him to shake. Holding it in his, Destrey tried not to make a face as he felt how weirdly human Traheane’s hand felt. There’s a long, awkward moment between them, before he is dismissed. When the door clicks behind him, Destrey’s professional facade could finally diminish, when Trahearne was likely out of earshot.

“YES!! YEAAAHH!” He balls his hand into a fist, shaking from excitement, and fighting the urge to run around screaming that he finally has proper living wages. Little did he know, he had an audience.

Entering the room unannounced comes a charr, tall and stocky as her species usually was, with braided long hair and a stack of paperwork hiding most of her other features. “Am I interrupting something, mouse?” she peers around the edge of the papers before she eventually settles them on Trahearne’s desk. The sound of their voice startles Destrey out of his excitement, an ungodly screech escaping his throat before he regains his composure. He doesn’t recognize this charr, but in his mind another charr was one charr too many.

“Nothing that concerns you, kitty.” Destrey glares at her judgingly. After all his work trying to not call the salad a salad, he is not letting a charr call him names. “Or well, it might. I’ve been promoted to Pact Commander. You might be taking orders from me soon.” He doesn’t realize it himself, but his face curls into a smug grin.

“Yeah, well- I don’t take orders from mice _or_ talking cabbages.” She begins ordering the paperwork for easier reading on Trahearne’s return. Her tail sweeps the floor with mild irritation at sharing the same space as a man who even she’s grown to become aware of, purely for his infamy towards non human races. “I don’t know what the Marshal sees in you.” she mutters before making a swift exit, her errands for Trahearne completed.

“I heard that!” Destrey calls after them, scoffing after getting no reply. If all recruits acted like this, there was much work to be done. He recalls Trahearne asking him if he could put his title to good use, and help train some fresh recruits who just came in. By his words, “It would help to make some good impressions, I know you don’t get along with others too well sometimes.” and as much as he doesn’t like to admit it, he doesn’t have a lot of real friends. Destrey sets off to the training grounds, hoping to meet some new faces that don’t look at him with disdain yet.

Destrey is led by the Vigil’s general, Almorra Soulkeeper, to the grounds which the new recruits would be led out to shortly. Was there really this many nonhumans in leadership roles nowadays? It perplexed him, knowing how many hard workers of his own kind could certainly fit these jobs just fine.

“I have to warn you, Commander. I know you’re eager to whip them into shape, but this batch might be a bit too much for you.” Almorra was aware of Destrey’s track record, noting the amount of reports on him for certain comments, particularly towards their race. She trusts the Marshal’s intuition, but she has little patience for those who cannot learn to fight alongside others despite their differences. “They’re a rough bunch.”

Destrey shrugs. “Nothing I'm unfamiliar with, but if I have any trouble, I will be sure to ask for assistance.” His tone feels bored, a bit dismissive. He was no stranger to tougher upbringings, being born in a lower class family he had at the very least seen the lowest in terms of human living conditions, as well as the lengths people go to survive. It’s only when they arrive he realizes it might be more difficult to relate to the recruits than he thought.

Almorra sighs through her teeth for a moment before she straightens up. “Well, we will see about that, Commander.” She calls the recruits through one by one, giving their introductions and their backgrounds as each of them. First, is a familiar face, who’s none too happy to have yet another run in with the new Commander today. “Aereus, introduce yourself.”

“We’ve met.” The charr is none too impressed, wrinkling her nose and making her inverse white on black markings all the more prominent. Still, she does as her superior, Almorra, asks. She doesn’t really acknowledge Destrey any more than she has to. “Engineer, munitions expert, I fix what the asura’s break with too much tech.” She ducks her head, making her exit to stand in what would be a simple rank and file when the others joined her.

Almorra nods, quietly understanding why she keeps concise, and turns to the next recruit. “Next.”

Another charr, though less annoyed and looking a bit more distracted than the other. “Mmm, Blaise Eggsnatcher. I’m a ranger. This is Frittata, my pet drake.” Everyone in the room looks at the little drake in their paws. It didn’t look a day old out of its egg. Almorra sighs.

“No pets without filling the pet form out, Blaise.” The general turns, rifling through some unorderly paperwork before pulling out a form. For a moment, she’s unsure where to put it without disturbing the drake, but she ends up sticking it to one of Blaise’s horns. “Next.” 

Blaise mutters under their breath. “You just need to pet him, then you’ll change your mind.”

In steps an imposing looking sylvari, adding to his stature and indifferent demeanor was the… unfortunate fact that he had a brace on his arm reserved for ex convicts. 

“Well, introduce yourself, Sleibhain.” Almorra straightens up, arms crossed behind her back. 

“Slei is fine- I don’t know what I do around here that counts, still waiting to hear from the higher ups about that. I’m a ranger, but Frosty won’t be here for introductions.” At least Slei filled in his pet acceptance forms. Almorra watches him finish, but narrows her eyes for a moment.

“And?” She prompts him to continue, much to Slei’s discomfort, his hand moving to tousle with his hair while he considers how to word the rest of his situation.

“...And I’m here on probation. That’s what… this is.” he gestures at the band on his wrist, marking him with an inmate number, though what exactly he’s in for isn’t quite visible. It does however, start with a concerning ‘M’. Sleibhain seems embarrassed that he even had to mention it, wanting to duck away to line up with the others. 

Destrey seems perturbed by this. He’d be less surprised if it was one of the charr, but a sylvari? Weren’t they all peaceful or something? Vegan’s tablet or whatever they call it said so, he recalled. He nods quietly, really not liking the current round up of recruits.

Finally in this batch, yet another charr steps forwards, however this one is… adorably tiny. Until you look at his face. He looks as if he’s been in several fights, his face scarred and his teeth mismatched and uneven. Despite his size, he’s incredibly thick and stocky. He confidently introduces himself without Almorra’s prompt. “Validus Goldstrike, veteran warrior, but new recruit. Thought I’d make something of my years, y’know?” Despite his appearance, he seems quite learned, more so than the other 2 charr, just physically rough around the edges. Unlike Aereus, he has gold stripes over his black fur, and a tied back afro-fuzz of blonde hair.

Almorra looks at Destrey to see how he’s fairing, only to find his face scrunched up as if he were trying not to laugh. “Commander?” she frowns, kicking him in the shin just hard enough to remind him to be respectful. He clears his throat and tries to regain his professionality.

“Sorry, an honor to meet you Validus, and the same to all of you.” He masks his grimace with a smile. Not a human in sight, much to his disappointment. “I’m looking forward to seeing you all grow under my command. Actually, if you’re all up for it, I’d love to see your skills in combat.” He looks to Almorra for permission, and she seems to like the idea. Though she does ponder what to do with Sleibhain. 

“Sounds good to me, though that one in particular is not allowed a weapon for obvious reasons. Find him something else to do.” Almorra has the recruits salute as she takes her leave, needing to attend to more important matters. Now Destrey finds himself alone, to which he can finally relax.

“Right then.The three of you will join me on the training grounds. As for you, stump, you will sit and watch for now.” Only when those in a position of power take their leave, is his true personality shown, especially now that he can’t be held accountable for his views. Not like the sylvari can do anything about it if he wants to stay out of jail.

Slei raises a leafy brow at such a bold comment, admittedly he’s heard worse but less pointed statements from other drill sergeants, though he did expect better from someone with the rank of Commander. “If you’re tryin’ to rile me up, you’re barking up the wrong ‘tree’.” Two can play at that game.

Meanwhile, the others did as they were told. Destrey’s abilities as a mesmer coming in handy when he’s able to summon illusions and clones to serve as active training dummies. Besides Slei sitting this one out, the other three start attacking Destrey’s clones for their training. Validus seems to be the most skilled at combat, Aureus doesn’t actually attack anything directly, deploying pocket turrets to keep herself protected. Destrey spots Blaise running up to him, and shoving their screeching little pet drake into his arms. “I can’t shoot my bow while I’m holding him, can you watch Frittata, please?” Destrey is without words for a few seconds, and he’s too late to refuse, now stuck with a squirming hatchling that is trying to nibble him. He looks around, trying to think of safe places to put it, before his gaze falls upon Sleibhain.

“You’re a ranger, can you…” Destrey has no idea how to hold it, the thing keeps latching onto his gloves and he is growing more and more panicked that it’s little teeth will break the fabric.

Slei’s eyes roll for a moment. “Now you want my help, huh?” He holds his hands out for the little amphibious creature, initially waiting for it to come to him before Destrey shoves it into his hands. Slei doesn’t seem to have an issue with it chewing on his fingers, likely used to it. His more relaxed demeanor seems to transfer to the hatchling, and it settles in moments. “Y’know what they say, animals are great judges of character.” He shoots a pointed stare at the mesmer beside him before returning his attention to the hatchling, which starts to sleep soundly in his hands. 

“Never had pets, not enough time.” Destrey explains himself, though he squints at the sylvari’s comment. “That’s funny coming from a convict, by the way.” He must keep his cool, he can’t have anyone try to undermine his authority as he’s worked hard enough just trying to get this title, much less someone with a criminal record. “You should learn from your fellow soldiers, you should know by now that the Vigil is all about honour, vigilance, and…” He looks back to his recruits, one of them holding his clone from behind while the other smacks it’s face with a hammer without remorse.

“Real honourable.” Slei comments, watching the others with a smirk. “Me being a convict don’t mean nothin’. Never found any evidence ‘cause I didn’t do it.” He was easy to blame, so he got the blame. That was all there was to it in his mind. He wasn’t about to discuss his criminal record with a high and mighty mesmer who’s high on an ego trip from a job promotion.

Destrey sneers slightly, noticing the strangely familiar accent in his tone. “Why do you sound like that, did your mother teach you to speak like that?” He doesn’t like to admit it, but it’s a similar twang in how the sylvari speaks that he used to have as an adolescent. “Since when did the Pale Tree raise delinquents? You sound… Like some lads who used to live in my village.” Destrey enjoys the reaction he gets from sylvari whenever he insults their mother. They all have the same one, after all.

“Speak like what?” He doesn’t seem insulted nor does he pick up on him sounding any different. “It’s just my voice, don’t know what that has to do with anythin’.” He watches the others lay into Destrey’s clones, Aereus is oddly absent, however. At least her turrets are still in perfect working order… 

The Commander trying to get a rise out of Slei was going to be difficult. He had endured far worse since his sentencing, and this was child's play. Destrey huffs, not given the reaction that would satisfy him. He turns to the recruits once his interest in the sylvari has diminished, barking orders at the charr as he was tired of watching his clones be tortured. “Alright! That’s enough, stop slapping him, I can’t feel it no matter how hard you try. Back to the barracks with you lot.” There’s an audible groan among them, though Blaise hurries back to check on their drake hatchling.

“Oh, thank you friend, he hasn’t slept like that before.” They gently pick the drake up from Sleibhain, smiling fondly as it chitters back awake. They offer a paw to help him up, wanting to make friends with another ranger who seems to like animals just as much as they did

Slei takes their paw, pulling himself up into a stand. “Reminds me of my old drake, Slug. Not with us anymore though, but it’s a good reminder.” The little hatchling brought back fond memories for him at least. He turns to Destrey again, dismissing himself with reasonable politeness despite his treatment.

“You’re dismissed. Try not to cause any trouble.” Destrey says, trying not to pout from not having the satisfaction of riling him up. Perhaps in due time, he’d love to fix that attitude of his.


	2. The Wrongly Accused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destrey manages to get more information out of Almorra and Laranthir regarding the unsettling status of one of the new recruits, and why he sports a wrist band reserved only for convicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note and disclaimer to those unfamiliar with the series; Sylvari are not born in a conventional way, nor do they have family units like most other races. All sylvari are connected to each other through their singular parent, the pale tree, and are born from pods as fully formed adults. As a result, individuals of this race refer to others of the same race as brother/sister, usually as a sign of respectfulness, or unfamiliarity if they do not know each others names. Relationships within this race are considered normal and -not- considered incestuous, due to their lack of family units/ability to breed. Teodor and Treabhair are about as close to 'related' as sylvari can be in that they were born from the same pod, making them 'twins'.

Later, Destrey finds himself in the war room with a select few Vigil big-wigs.

Admittedly the human feels a bit in over his head as he tries to keep amicable company among the higher-ups of the Vigil. His attention tends to stay with the highest ranking of the group, mainly Almorra Soulkeeper - a charr - and her Grand Warmaster, Laranthir of the Wild, another sylvari. Again, he finds it strange how few humans seem to make the higher ranks, but he does spot a few promising warmasters of a similar heritage as himself. 

Laranthir at the very least seems happy for him, offering a toast to his promotion and a firm handshake. “Congratulations, commander. It must be such an honor, even more so coming from our firstborn brother.” He’s as polite as the rest of his kind, although he is far stronger than he first appears: the pat he gives upon Destrey’s back almost stings. 

Laranthir didn’t quite hold the same sway over his race that Trahearne did, sylvari social hierarchy at a glance was near non existent, though the firstborns, like Trahearne, held more ‘rank’ than those like Laranthir, a secondborn, despite there being only a year or so between them. However, judging by his position as Grand Warmaster for the Vigil, it doesn’t look like he let that stop him from excelling. 

“Thank you. Strong arm on you, by the way.” Destrey feels out of place, being a mesmer surrounded by mostly big, strong warrior types. Perhaps he will be more at home when he gets to meet with the Priory, or the Order of Whispers if he felt like being around them again. “Now if only the new recruits could see the new title in such a way. That bunch doesn’t seem very keen on listening to authority yet.”

Almorra hums into her drink, downing a few gulps before speaking. “It tends to be that way at the start. Show that you have a spine, and soon they’ll learn to trust you.” She pokes at him a bit, as if to mock his scrawniness, but it’s all in good jest. “You’ll need to show it in your voice since you don’t have the physique.” Laranthir can’t help but giggle at her comment.

Destrey feels his face redden slightly, but not from his drink. “Guess I just need a bit more practice.” His mind wanders to one recruit in particular that stuck out to him. The sylvari with the probation cuff. “I do wonder about one of the recruits I saw earlier. Sleibhain. Difficult lad, that one.” The name seems to cause the two beside him to become quiet for a moment, looking at each other as if to ask if they should talk about it.

Laranthir decides to take the reins, likely feeling it was his responsibility to explain. “Sleibhain... is serving the Vigil to avoid execution. He’s still trying to challenge his sentence.” Laranthir twiddles his fingers. He can feel Almorra judging him from across the table. “I was the one who offered him a place in the Vigil.”

It takes a few moments for Destrey to register that the only way you would be sentenced to execution was multiple counts of murder. He immediately decides that downing his entire drink is a wonderful idea right about now. “...Wow. He really didn’t seem like that kind of person. What the hell did he do?”

Almorra sits up for a moment. “I’ll order another round. It’s going to be a long one.”

____

Slei relaxes in his bunk, surrounded by three other empty sets of beds, save for Frosty, his Ice Drake, which is relaxing on the lower bunk. Sometimes, he reminisces about the past when left to his own devices. The date of his impending trial is, unfortunately, always on his mind, but usually thoughts of better times settle his mind enough to sleep. His mind drifts to that heist, the one that ruined everything: a step too far that should have never happened.

~

A punk-looking sylvari leans on Slei’s shoulder with familiarity. He is red from head to toe: even his spiked, vine-like hair is red. His hand slides down along Slei’s chest, earning a quiet sigh from the lemon-coloured sylvari. 

“You’re distractin’, you know?” Sleibhain grumbles, but he doesn’t move away, instead tilting his head up to flash a subtle pout. “C’mon, Teo… Later.” Slei rolls his shoulders and finally pulls away from him. The red sylvari can only laugh quietly, giving up on being handsy for now. 

“Fine, fine. Leave all that for now though, you ain’t gonna sleep.” Teo scolds him, playfully shoving his shoulder. 

“Alright, won’t stop naggin’ me til I do, huh?” Slei knows he’s right: there was no reason for this heist to not go as planned. Caudecus’ manor was an easy hit by now. Go in through the cellar, lift whatever you want, then leave out the way you came in - simple. A lot of families in Lion’s Arch needed this right now: refugees were being displaced by Zhaitan’s growing corruption even now. They’d take their cut, put the rest where it was needed, then have a month or two of downtime before it was time to plan something else. What could go wrong? Slei knew he would be suffering Teo’s attitude if he continued tweaking the entry and escape routes, so… retire for the night he will. 

The two seem to forget about their third wheel, Treabhair, who grumbles in the bunk above them. The sounds of Teo and Slei going at it when they should be resting only serves to infuriate him further. “Did you forget that we are about to pull a heist? And that, in order to do so, all of us need to be well-rested and not fucking like animals?” Treabhair kicks the frame of his bunk, hoping to startle them into listening to him.

“C’mon Treab, it’s just some pre-celebration…” That’s Teo’s voice; Slei doesn’t make a comment on his bedmate’s brother. 

Treabhair begins to kick the frame multiple times, raising his voice. “SLEI, I KNOW YOU HAVE COCK IN YOUR MOUTH, GO TO BED!”

Teo’s twin may be correct, but his shouts are met by a pair of giggles instead of compliance. “Fine… we’ll keep it down. You aren’t leaving me hanging, though.” Teo brings a hand through the tangle of ferns that make up Slei’s hair, tugging him closer and urging him to finish up soon for their roommate’s sanity.

-

Slei didn’t expect this heist to go so wrong. Separated from his gangmates and cornered, he knows he has no chance of escape when the Seraphs show up. The absence of Teo and Treab make him wonder if he was being set up. They had no reason to, yet-

His thoughts are jarred away from him when he’s remotely shackled by magic until he can be approached. “Do not resist! You are being arrested under the authority of the Queen. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.” The lieutenant in front of him begins to list out his rights as a prisoner, eyeing him with disdain as the other officers check the rest of the area for any more suspects. As soon as the lieutenant finishes, they rub their temples in frustration, and they seem like they really want nothing to do with this situation. Their next words catch Slei off guard.

“What you did was sick, sylvari. You will never see the light of day again for what you’ve done.”

Slei is bewildered. Lifting some coin? A life sentence? He struggles against the shackles, tripping over his words until he finds something, anything he can say. “...What…? Fuck, man, take it back!” He gestures to the pack on his back, heavy with coin and admittedly a few heirlooms. Had he stolen something of huge importance to the humans by accident? He sounds panicked, and the look he gets from the Seraphs detaining him doesn’t help. He is dragged from the room he was cornered in, his stolen goods confiscated, and, as they make their way out into the hall, the bodies that litter the area are revealed to Slei. All of them innocent people who were only tending to the mansion. Teo and Treabhair are nowhere to be found - it doesn’t even look like they were detained - and they aren’t among the bodies, either. He doesn’t want to stare, but none of those wounds look like he or his gang mates could have inflicted them. They are blunt force impacts, enough to distort some of the bodies. Whoever did this had a strong arm and a large body to back them up - a norn, perhaps?

Slei feels the colour drain from his face, cursing under his breath again. In his panic, his rational thinking is skewed. He knows Teo sometimes uses a hammer, but he doubts that Teo has the strength to back up such powerful impacts. Yet to him, the proof was here, plain to see. This wasn’t in the plan, what the hell were Teo and Treab thinking? All those people… They were only maids, house attendants! “What the fuck! Teo, Treab! Get your asses out here - the Hell were you doing!?” He shouts and shouts, but to no avail. Either they are already long gone, or all too aware of what they did.

They go through a few mesmer portals until they reach their destination in Lion’s Arch where he is immediately thrown into a cell. He is not given a cell mate, or anyone to talk to, and the only thing he knows is that someone will come to hear his plea at an unspecified date in the coming days. He doesn’t even know where his pet has gone.

Several days pass, and finally, someone comes to see him. Larinthir pulls a stool up next to his cell, asking for some privacy so that he can properly communicate with their prisoner. The guards obliges, leaving them both alone, though separated by steel bars.

“Hello, Brother. I can feel your pain from here.” Laranthir’s voice is soft, knowing that the other sylvari would be incredibly stressed by his situation. It takes him a moment to formulate what he wants to say. “I need you to talk to me about what happened so that I can help you.”

Slei thought he would welcome someone to talk to, but seeing Laranthir’s disappointment hurts him. 

“I… I don’t know where to start.” He admits, hanging his head, his hands pressed to his face. “I’m no saint, I get it. We were liftin’ some coin to help those new refugees, but then…” He clams up suddenly, met with the visualization of the savaged bodies he was dragged through in the manor hallway. “They think I killed ‘em. Brother, I don’t kill people. Much less innocent ones like that.” He finally looks up from his hands, resigned when he sits back on his chair. “You here to take me away, then?” He wishes he wouldn’t draw it out if that is the case.

Laranthir shakes his head, offering him a reassuring smile. “No, not in the way you think. I am here to offer you a way to serve your time properly.” He seems a bit nervous. It was likely not a popular decision on his part. “How would you like to put yourself to use under the Vigil? It is a difficult path, but I am willing to put in a good word for you, should you choose this.”

“For real? The Vigil?” He leans forwards again, considering his options. Honestly, he didn’t really have any. Work as a dog for the Vigil, or rot in a prison cell. He knows which he’d prefer. “And if I take your offer?” He questions, a glimmer of hope in his tone.

“You’ll be permanently in service. That’s the catch. As well as my reputation being muddied slightly.” Bit of an understatement for his reputation, but he would rather not have one of his own executed. Knowing of his group’s misadventures, Slei could make quite the formidable asset. “So long as you watch your behavior and do as you’re told, you’ll be fine. But you will not be a free sylvari unless you can truly prove you did not commit such an atrocity.”

Sleibhain knew there would be a catch. There’s always a catch. “And just how do I go about doin’ that? They didn’t even give me a chance- I didn’t even set foot inside that hall before they dragged me through there.” He sighs quietly. “It’s a mess. I don’t know where Frosty is. For all I know, they put him down like they were plannin’ to do to me. Teo, Tre… I don’t even want to see their faces again. They set me up, I’m sure of it.” Perhaps ‘sure’ isn’t the best word. Teo, especially, was brash and impulsive, but he wouldn’t kill innocents. Neither would his twin, not without a damn good reason. 

The older sylvari nods, pondering how they could move forward. “Well, should you choose us, you will get a chance to find someone who could help you legally. A lawyer, perhaps?” Laranthir’s face brightens up now that he mentions a pet. “I suppose as a silver lining, your pet is in custody, but they would be transferred alongside you to the Vigil.”

Slei breathes a sigh of relief: at least Frosty was alright. “I… I might have someone in mind.” Would De help him? Honestly, he wonders if he’d even talk to him after all this, let alone help him.

“All settled on your choice, then? Shall I bring you the appropriate paperwork?” Laranthir begins to stand, bidding Slei farewell, but not before offering some encouraging words. “We all have a right to grow, brother, including you.”

“I won’t forget this, brother. I’ll find a way to make it up to you, I’m sure.” Slei watches the secondborn leave. Laranthir eventually returns with the paperwork, which he passes through the bars, along with a pen, for Slei to sign. It’s far too many waivers to read through, but he does make sure there’s no fine print he’s missing, not that he thinks Laranthir would try to deceive him. 

~


	3. Reunited

Pale mother, the barrels Teo was hiding in stank. The red sylvari peeks through a hole he drilled into the side of the barrel, peering around as he saw the last guard yawn, asking for his break. When the coast is clear he makes for the shadows, sneaking about in search for his former partner in crime. “Come on, I know you’re around here…” He sure hopes he wasn’t in the barracks. There were too many eyes for him to have a proper chat with Slei. Doesn’t help that he now has a bounty on his head, which likely meant that his dear Slei might have squealed, but he doesn’t blame him. He doesn’t believe the crime suited him anyway.

Finally, he spots his brightly colored friend, alone as well. It seems the Vigil needed him for custodial services as the poor thing scrubbed the grimy floors with little success. Glancing around to make sure there was no one else to interfere, he made his move, announcing his arrival. “Helloooo~ long time no see, Slei.” He poses against the doorframe, eager to bring some cheer to his likely upset friend. 

Slei almost can’t believe his eyes, the mop in his hands dropping to the floor with a clatter. “You got five seconds to explain yourself.” A rare sight, Slei looks utterly furious with the vine-haired sylvari before him, if he doesn’t explain himself quickly, Slei looks like he’s going to punch him square in the face.

Teo blinks for a few moments. This doesn’t feel as sexy as he thought this would turn out. “Well, I wanted to bring you some snacks and gifts, cause from what I heard, the Vigil mess halls aren’t known for their cuisine.” He reveals a basket of food out of nowhere, though he starts to put it aside because he does not like the pace at which Slei is stalking towards him. “If you’re angry at me, they’re after me as well, so we’re even.” he shrugs. What’s done is done. Teo could be angry at him for slaughtering a bunch of innocents and pulling him into his mess, but he never liked keeping grudges. After all, they’re both in legal hot water, it’d be more bearable together.

“You ain’t facing a life sentence!” Slei makes a swing at him, clearly he wasn’t up for discussing the particulars. “You fuckin’ killed people!” The next swing he takes at Teo glances off his cheek, making an audible crunch. It’s hard enough to knock the red sylvari onto his back, Slei going after him and pinning him by sitting on his torso. “I don’t need your pity party…” He growls at him, a fist pulled back ready to strike him again. 

Teo cries out after being struck, arms moving up to protect his face. “What the fuck are you talking about!? I didn’t do nothing!” This is going horrifically wrong, where could he possibly get that idea? “Get off me, you animal!” He tries to shove and kick Slei off of him to no avail, and he feels no choice but to fight back, grabbing at his hair and eventually throwing punches of his own.

Amazingly they don’t attract any further attention with their kicking and screaming at each other, Slei is almost about to pull his vines off, when he stops to think about what he said. “Hold up. You didn’t? Swear on pale mother?” Slei stares him down, swapping to holding his collar instead of his hair which has already cut up one of his palms. He stands, backing off, yet still holding Teo at an arm's length from himself. 

“I didn’t,  _ oh mother, my face… _ ” He’s almost tearing up, less from the pain, and more that he can feel the broken bark marring his cheek. 

“You better hope you’re tellin’ the truth.” Slei finally eases up on him, reluctantly releasing the collar of his armour. He steps back, pulling up a stray stool to sit on, this was all a bit too much too quickly and he can feel the adrenaline pounding in his ears. 

Teo takes a few breaths, trying to calm himself down and soothe the ache on his face. “I forgot how hard you hit, that hurt almost as much as you even thinking I would do something like that.” His frown distorted his handsome looks even more than his wounded cheek. “Would someone who blamed you bring you a basket of expensive treats? I think not.” They cost him a fortune. There was some fancy imported chocolates in there, and he’s very lucky it wasn’t ruined in their scuffle. “Even Treabhair was worried for you.”

Slei rubs the back of his head, settling the absolute tangled mess of ferns after their tussle. “So, you’re tellin’ me someone framed all of us?” He finds it hard to believe, he doesn’t recall anyone else being in on their plans, unless one of the twins bragged about it too loudly, but even then it would have been difficult to plan from the outside. He sighs loudly holding up his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine- I believe you. For now- But you’re gonna have to testify if we ever want to be off the legal hitlist again, you got that?” He sounds serious, more so than he would usually.

Teo seems to relax now that he’s sure Slei won’t bash his face in again. He still feels grumpy though. “You ruined my face. You’re so mean sometimes.” He crosses his arms. Teo was happy with everything else, but his face was sacred. “Apologise for my face, please. Then I’ll testify.”

Slei rolls his eyes with an exasperated sigh. “You want me to fuckin’ kiss it better? I’m sorry, alright?” He has quite the pout, though it’s genuine and not forced. He doesn’t need to wait for an answer, he knows Teo well enough. He pushes himself up from his stool, and reaches out carefully to touch his face. “...Yeah ouch, sorry, Teo…” He gently tries to help, but figures this kind of wound is best left to heal on its own. He does keep to his word though, offering a kiss where he wasn’t quite so splintered.

That quickly turns Teo’s frown upside down. He almost wants more, resting his arms around Slei’s shoulders. “I’d love to do some make-up fucking right now, but I feel like if we get caught we’re both getting executed. I’ll save it for later.” Teo pats him on the head to tease him, but seeing the big lug frown, he couldn't help but give a quick peck to his lips. “I better go turn myself in and get my ‘official’ telling off, I’ll see you later,  _ please _ make sure they don't chop my head off.” He moves away from him, a visible hop in his step as he makes his way to the barracks, only to be roughly turned by Slei to the opposite direction, and told to go to Laranthir instead.

As Slei watches Teo skip away to Laranthir’s office, another figure emerges from the shadows, Teo’s pod brother. “You are lucky. If you made another misstep I would have cut you down like you deserved.” Treabhair walks past him, following after Teo. “I will turn myself in as well, for his sake. Don’t strike him again.” He gives Slei a glare before leaving, a warning, but the fact that he was going to do the same does speak volumes about his own innocence.

“Yeah, I said sorry, lots of times. Thanks…” He wants to call him a killjoy, he wants to mutter it under his breath, but now wasn’t the time. Instead, he watches a tired Laranthir emerge from his office, bewildered at having to deal with two more sylvari, but this time as willing captives. Laranthir shoots him a single glance before carting them both away, a look of confusion, indeed. Slei, on the other hand, finishes up what he was tasked with before he heads back to his room, tending to a few scrapes from his scuffle with Teo before he settles down for the evening.

\----

Several days pass before Slei sees the twins again, and even then they are kept separate for their trial. It was a particularly nerve wracking experience, especially with how Teo can’t seem to keep his mouth shut, and Treabhair seems to insist that he speak for his brother, while also speaking over the judge who is quickly losing their patience. Slei’s call to the one person who could have perhaps posed as his lawyer had gone unanswered, leaving them with only their story and the lack of evidence against them to speak for them.

“Do you swear that you speak the truth, and only the whole truth?” The judge has to keep appearances, though it’s clear they don’t want to be dealing with such a case.

“Of course, darling~” Teo’s drawl was enough to annoy even the most patient kodan. Treabhair almost makes a move to speak out of turn again until a loud shout reminds him to shut up. “Now you may speak, Treabhair.”

Treabhair grumbles. “Thank you, your honor, and yes I swear.” He felt uncomfortable leaving Teo to take the lead with speaking, knowing that tends to get them in more trouble than if he spoke.

The judge sighs, likely exhausted by the two hour word vomit performed by Teo. Fortunately, the case seems to tip in their favour.

The judge then turns to look at Slei, who sits in the witness stand. Even with the amount of rambling, it seems their defense holds up, and there wasn’t much evidence to really pinpoint that they were guilty of the crime, other than they happen to be in the area at the same time. “You three should thank whoever you worship. You will not be executed.” Before Teo could loudly cheer out of turn once again, the judge raises their gavel to silence them. “You are not free men though. You will all serve the Vigil division of the Pact for the rest of your sentence, unless the person who truly committed this crime is found. Are there any questions?” They had heard chatter that the 3 orders of Tyria would be merging forces for the assault on Zhaitan, becoming something called ‘the pact’ but none of them really knew exactly what that entailed. Within themselves, they did all agree that it was better than the alternative, however.

Slei had been quiet for most of the trial, having already testified when he was originally caught, though some questions do come to mind. “Will we be treated as equals?” The question seems simple enough. Slei in particular was rather tired of being handed all the grunt work, from what Laranthir told him the offer was extended for his skills, not for his free labour.

The answer was concise, but hopeful. “Effectively, you are wards of the Pact, and whether your efforts will allow you to work your way to freedom, that is up for the Vigil to decide.” The judge narrows their eyes, making a specific point very clear. “As long as you don’t cause anymore trouble.”

Ah. That makes more sense. They were still to be wards of the vigil, simply operating under a collective new banner with the pact. “Understood, also, ah… Will we be allowed to travel again?” Honestly he just wants to visit home again. He had pets there and they could only look after themselves for so long. He also really wanted to visit a… Friend. A friend who he isn’t sure will look at him the same way anymore, but he had to know, in person. He fears he wouldn’t get the time though, not to say all that he needed.

“Again, you must ask permission from your higher ranking officers in the vigil.” The judge seems impatient, checking the clock on the wall for the time.

Teo starts raising his hand, finally learning to wait until he is called. “May I transfer to the order of Whispers?” Treabhair makes a face as if he’s just murdered them both. It doesn’t take even a second for the judge to refuse.

Slei tries to interject, perhaps only given the pardon for doing so by how polite he’s been for the rest of the proceedings. “Judge, I… think you should reconsider. Teo has connections to the underworld of Lion’s Arch, Whispers would benefit.” He hopes it would at least be a consideration, watching the higher ups confer. Whispers already had connections for this, but after whisperings of the attack on their base by the risen, they could use more support.

The claim does garner some interest, and Treabhair can finally chime in with his own vouch. “I often assist with scouting and espionage as well within our group.” The more serious twin’s weakness shows. He seems afraid of being separated from his pod brother. It seems to work at least.

“Very well, We will contact the order and see what they make of this. However there are no promises. Additionally, wherever you’re stationed you must announce who you are and what you are doing there, as well as the fact that you are still on probation.” Teo makes an audible ‘aww.’ that echoes through the court. “Now then, if we are all clear on everything, court will be adjourned.”

The loud clack of the gavel signifies that they may be dismissed. The shackles upon their wrists are thankfully removed, only to be replaced with what looked like a tag with a number to identify them. They are given free reign to explore the keep at the very least, though in order to leave any further they must apply for permission to leave. One special privilege Slei is offered is for him to have the opportunity to pick up his pets, and he is escorted to where they were kept in stables.

Slei takes his first opportunity to check on his pets, thankfully the whole menagerie was doing alright and cared for, he supposed. Trying to take all of them to the vigil would be an effort. Perhaps someone else could care for them in his… Extended absence. He cares for them individually, a wolf, an arctodus, a pink moa bird and a red moa bird. Petting each of them and offering a few treats that were unfortunately quite stale by now, he reluctantly parts from them. “I’ll be back for you all, soon.” The wolf in particular whines and yaps after him, it hurts to feel like he has to abandon them for now, at least until he could sort out proper housing again for himself and them.

The three are also granted one day to return to their home in which they shared. It’s not really legally a home per say, and more of a makeshift living area made of the ruins of a ship as well as some plants woven through the broken wooden frame that seem to keep it stable. The entire thing looked more of a wreck than they remembered though, it seems that it was raided almost clean for evidence.

Teo wanted to scream. “My vanity! I found that in an ascalonian ruin, it’s vintage!” the mirror where he would toy with his hair was shattered, as well as the drawer missing. Treabhair was mostly upset because his gun cabinet was picked clean. Slei was upset at the quiet, no pets scrabbling around them, it felt eerily quiet with only the creak of the old wood around them as they stepped further into the chaos left behind inside. Treabhair begins to place their flipped mattresses back into their bunk frames, so they at least had a place to actually rest.

“This is stupid. Why did they let us go home to gather our things when they took almost all of it.” Treabhair growls, angry that they even took his meager savings he had been hiding under his pillow. He lies down, trying to get comfortable again. “I’m glad we can have some privacy at least. They tried to make me bend over to make sure I wasn't carrying contraband.”

It might have been a mistake to mention the lack of eyes, as Teo’s eyes start to gleam with a familiar mischievousness. “Privacy, ‘ey…” The viney brother turns to them both, a grin curling across his face. “Where’s that make up sex you promised me, Slei.”

Slei raises a brow, “Excuse me? You mentioned that, not me.” He rights another chair to sit on, hoping the already cracked leg would hold his weight. “I wouldn’t be opposed but jeez, what about the foreplay?” He can’t help but offer a small grin of his own, crossing his arms.

Treabhair rises from the bed as if he were undead, offering the most venomous of scowls. “Really? He broke the bark off your face! I should peel his leaves off for what he did!” Treabhair begins to reach for Slei’s face, following after him as he dodges each swipe.

Teo gasps at him, a hand at his mouth like a shocked theater student. “Nooo! How could you ruin something as perfect as this.” He swats at his brother’s hand before reaching out to cup Slei’s cheeks, squishing them gently. “Look at him, so very kissable.” Slei looks unimpressed at his saving grace, but he lets himself be tugged around none the less. Little did he know, Teo had more in store for him than squishing Slei’s face. “Maybe you wouldn’t be as upset if we included you?” He’s got two hands, they’ve managed to share almost everything together so far, and this could be very much the same.

Treabhair seemed to think for a moment, but it might take a bit more convincing. “...What do you mean?” His brow softens a bit as Teo gives a caress to his shoulder.

“...How about you loosen him up for me?” Teo leaned close to his ear, lips brushing gently against the side of his head. “Show him who’s boss, then it’s my turn.”

Slei just blinks watching all of this unfold. “Not gonna include me in this little discussion, huh?” He isn’t opposed as such, but… he’d like to be included in the negotiations at least. “ _ I’m _ the boss anyway.”

Teo seems to have gotten through to him, as Treabhair moves over to tug Slei by the shirt collar into bed. “Not tonight. Get these off.” Teo seems to giggle as he watches, arms massaging his twin’s shoulders as he gets to work.

“Don’t be so mean, though. We made up, remember?” He nuzzles in the crook of his shoulder. Ironically despite his words he seems to enjoy how Slei responds whenever Treabhair is rough with his hands.

The ranger’s back arches slightly, more to help remove his clothing than anything else at the moment. “You’re even more to the point than Teo is.” Slei mumbles, missing the foreplay. When he’s finally laid bare, he watches the brother he usually didn’t deal with quite so intimately, stall on him. 

“...You’re in shape.” Treabhair traces the indents of his muscles, having never really seen them underneath Slei’s armor. He had quite the hips too, shaped in a way that made it nice to grip. Something about his physique urges him to lean down and trace his tongue up his chest, trailing to his neck before he reaches the strange collar that rests around it.

Teo nips at his shoulder before he touches the collar, tsking at him. “No touchy that, dearheart. Here.” He takes his brother’s hands, leading down to Slei’s groin, odd for a sylvari that his nethers were significantly more human in configuration to the twins. Neither of them comment on it, the novelty of getting to palm at his balls outweighing how ‘odd’ it looked to the pair of them.

Slei squirms for a moment, keeping a keen eye on the pair hovering over him while they touched as they pleased. Enough attention has him stiffen, intensifying the yellow glow on his features in the dim lighting of the cabin. “You’re direct…”

Treabhair makes a confused noise as Teo slips his head between them, licking his lips before taking the head of Slei’s arousal into his mouth with a noisy hum, his twin quickly flustered by the sight. “T-Teo...” It seems Treabhair’s length also has made an appearance the moment his brother started sucking Slei off, which seems to raise some questions about him.

Slei isn’t going to pass up the chance for a pun. “Glad I’m gettin’ head, not being beheaded, hah…” He isn’t going to make the same mistake again trying to run his hands through Teo’s vines, instead he just brushes them from his face slightly.

Treabhair grumbles, stroking his arousal as he watches Teo mouth at Slei’s cock, eyeing the amount of slick that coats his fingers as he does. “Awful. You’re getting it rough for that.”

Slei can’t help but laugh. “Don’t threaten me with a good time…” He smirks, quite enjoying being the center of attention. He’s quickly interrupted when Treabhair starts to slide his slicked fingers into his rear, keeping his word.

“Teo must treat you well. Loose leaf.” Now Treabhair’s the one laughing at his own jokes, as well as enjoying the larger sylvari’s tensing entrance. It’s not long before he’s fucking Slei with three of his fingers, spreading them once in a while to get him nice and stretched.

Slei pouts, arching his back into the touches with a quiet grunt. “I just know how to relax.” He calls his defense, but he’s quick to let go of that little insult the more Treabhair’s fingers prepare him. The one thing to get the most reaction out of him, is Teo licking a long stripe up along the length of his arousal, urging a shudder and quiet moan. With the pair of them working in tandem, it’s hard to focus on one of them.

Treabhair hums, feeling satisfied with how much he prepped Slei, and moves in to prod at his entrance with his own arousal. A quiet hiss escapes his lips as he teases the tip in, burying himself deeper as his twin encourages him with soft kisses down his shoulder. “Mmm, fuck him good for me Treab…”

It’s not long before Treabhair finds a decent pace, lifting one of Slei’s legs up over his shoulder to fuck him deeper. He seems to take the opportunity to let out his earlier frustrations on him, digging his fingers into his hip as he rutted into him. “Pale tree, I hate you and your loose ass.” The grumpier of the two snarls at him, yet he continues to fuck Slei as if he hasn’t been laid in years. 

“Can’t hate me that much~” Slei can only grin at him, testing his reaction. If he was promised a rough fuck, he’d take it, even if he had to rile up the branchy sylvari more than he already has. “You can do better than that, Tre… Can’t he, Teo?”

Teo seems to pick up on what Slei wanted, playing along with him. “You’ve fucked me harder than that, bro…” He whines dramatically, but snickers when he gets the reaction he wanted. Treabhair looked flustered, the glow on his body lightly illuminating the room.

“Thorns…” Now there’s loud, audible creaks echoing through their home, as Treabhair pins and has Slei folded double, hips raised for him as he thrusted into him like a feral animal. Teo was ecstatic.

Slei finally utters a genuine moan, resting his head back against the mattress with a satisfied hum. Much better, he thinks. Though he’s going to miss Teo’s lips pleasing him. It’s a struggle to keep an eye on both of them from this angle though, feeling slightly winded with each thrust. “Mmmnn… There you go…” His voice holds a slight purr, satisfied by the pace.

The other twin pouts, having a feeling that Treabhair might forget to let him have a turn. He does get an idea though, crawling over towards Slei’s face before he nudges his arousal against his cheek. “Come on then, you still owe me for my face.”

Slei rolls his eyes, parting his lips for him. “Like this?” He doesn’t seem to care if Treabhair grumbles at him, transferring his attention as best he can to Teo, if only to avoid accidentally biting him when he’s rutted into particularly hard. He murmurs around him, his brows knitting for a moment when he takes him to the base. He almost gags from the angle, choosing to let him thrust shallowly instead for now.

Teo bites his lip, using his mouth at a gentler pace while Treabhair continues with his rough thrusts. Something Teo has learned to exploit is how much Slei likes it when people play with his hair, tangling his fingers into the long ferns before pulling him down onto his length. “Hehe, I can feel you moaning around my cock, still don’t get why you like getting your hair pulled.” Not that he experienced it himself often. Those who grab it tend to be met with a sharp poke from his thorns, whether they’ve tried for pleasure or for combat. Teo only liked it a very particular way.

Treabhair, however, seems to be reaching his limit, noisy huffs accompanying each thrust until he finally finishes, filling the ranger below him with a generous amount of his nectar. “F-Fuck…” He grinds into him, milking his climax until he’s fully sated.

Slei feels smug, for a ‘loose leaf’ he sure got the meaner of the twins off quickly. “Done already?” He strokes Teo, not wanting to abandon pleasing him to talk. He does glance up to Teo though, expectant.

Teo tilts Slei’s face up for him using the hand buried in his long ferns, giving him a vulgar, sloppy kiss. “My, you have quite the appetite. My turn~” He doesn’t leave Treab without any affection as well, kissing him deeply before shoving him over to the other side of the bed to rest. “Mmm, turn over. I want to fuck you from behind.” He pats Slei on the thigh, stroking his cock at a leisurely pace. 

Treabhair is left blinking in surprise from the kiss, a flush of red glow flashing up on his face. He definitely overestimated his endurance, keeping an eye on the other two quickly going down in his priorities.

Slei bites his lip when he’s tugged up by the hair, a certain almost dopey look on his face when he parts. He feels the most comfortable and relaxed that he has in weeks, it doesn’t take much, clearly. He hums along to Teo’s request, rolling his hips up against his strokes. “I can do that, gonna miss that face though.” He steals one more slow kiss, getting into position. Usually he’d support his weight on all fours, but instead, he drops to his shoulders and knees, glancing behind him.

Teo can’t help but ‘aww’ at that, easily amused by compliments to his appearance. He gives a playful slap to Slei’s rear before he positions himself, sliding inside of him in one smooth stroke. “Treab really filled you up, so slick…” He’s always loved to tease, moving very slowly, but each thrust he utilizes his entire length, slamming into him hard each time.

The only response Teo gets is a lazy nod as Slei closes his eyes, each thrust makes the bunk creak under them, usually he’d be quiet, only the odd grunt or moan, but after narrowly dodging execution, he feels like living a little and making his voice heard. His jaw hangs slack, each sound Teo pushes from him with his thrusts heard between them, he almost laughs at how vulgar it feels being noisy, it's embarrassing, yet freeing all the same. 

Teo tended to enjoy touching more than his twin, gliding his hands along Slei’s back to appreciate the verdant muscles lining his body. “I always liked how your markings looked, they make you so buff, intimidating, and yet...” His pace starts to quicken, but with harsher thrusts still. “With enough work, I can make you softer and cuddlier than a peach~”

Slei pouts at him for a moment, “You say that like it’s a bad thing…” Perhaps he takes awhile to get through his sentence with the air being forced from him with each thrust- He even reaches the point where Teo has him pinned, his front to Slei’s back. He couldn’t think of many better places to be right now, feeling his own release starting to sneak up on him as well. Teo’s only tell would be him squirming back against him.

“Very much the opposite.” Teo lies atop him now, enjoying how comfy Slei’s rear was against his hips. He starts to feel close himself, opting for more shallow thrusts. His arms wrap around his chest, keeping Slei close as ruts his way to completion. He had particularly unique anatomy, one that swells as he nears climax as if to keep the object of his desires tied to him. “Oooh fuck yes…” He hisses and nibbles into Slei’s shoulder, knotting him as he comes inside of him.

Slei squirms when the thickest portion of his girth pushes inside of him, riding and grinding back down against his hips to get the most out of their play session. “Mmmhh… I’ll never miss that feeling…” It’s both delightful and.. Perhaps a tad uncomfortable, but being stuck like this was worth the truly satisfied aftermath. He slides a hand under himself just to tease his way over the edge with a particularly whiny moan, it’s too much pressure on his insides for a few moments before he finally gets to settle, huffing into the sheets under him.

They lie together for a few moments, satisfied gasps being the only thing between them as they catch their breath, though any movement may cause a few unexpected whines. A snore from Treabhair pulls them out of their afterglow, causing the both of them to start cackling, much to their poor sensitive bodies’ expense. “He’s… he’s knocked out cold…” Teo tries to be quiet, but he’s got the giggles now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! if you enjoyed reading along and you would like to follow the lives of some OCs and canon characters that myself and my partner invested a lot of time into writing and developing, drop us a kudos/comment to show it! :>
> 
> OC pronouns for ease:
> 
> Destrey: he/him  
> Aereus: she/her  
> Blaise: they/them  
> Sleibhain: he/him  
> Validus: he/him  
> Teodor: he/him  
> Treabhair: he/him


End file.
